


Oh my, what a goal

by HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Deepthroating, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, i dropped everything to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks
Summary: The aftermath of Winksy's amazing goal against Ludogorets.
Relationships: Eric Dier/Harry Winks
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Oh my, what a goal

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't miss the opportunity now could I?
> 
> Yall, before the match I was so wishing that Winksy would play really well that I made a few wiccan shenanigans to give him luck and other magical stuff for some reason LMAO THE COINCIDENCE i screamed. Since the game was easy and kinda estabilished already i figured itd be possible for him to score so during halftime i did another shenanigan asking the universe for winksy to score a goal on the 2nd half AKDKASJDKAJ 
> 
> shush dont judge that i try to do magic I'm an INFP with weird beliefs
> 
> ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy reading this shortfic <3

Harry Winks couldn't believe it.

After about two years of not scoring any goal for his club, mostly because of his playing position, he’s finally done it somehow. The moment the ball reached the opposition’s goal and got into the net he couldn’t stop smiling. He barely realised and believed his eyes for a second, but the whistle was blown, the referee had gestured it was a goal and his teammates were cheering as they went congratulate his unique goal. 

The smiles and compliments were much appreciated as he couldn’t stop happily grinning himself, the tingling sensation of joy washing over his limbs completely as his teammates embraced him. Harry wishes that the fans were there to see it, yet he was conscious that everyone watched it from home, so the happiness lingered in his heart. After the match ended, for a good while he was still trying to process that it truly happened. His teammates were cheerfully congratulating him in the dressing rooms and his family was sending endless texts of compliments to him. 

Even when he got home, a part of Harry still couldn’t believe it. He was so energetic and cheerful that he was almost jumping around in his apartment like a kid on Christmas morning. Harry didn’t know what to do but he wanted to share this feeling and moment of joy with someone, to admonish this sensation out of his body before he _actually_ starts jumping around his place. 

He texted Eric asking if he could go to his house after they had exchanged a few texts, still feeling the need to do something with all this energy that was left in his body, to talk to someone about what happened. Eric was obviously his first choice. He knows how Eric was probably as proud and as happy as he was for what happened. It wasn’t long before Eric replied to his message saying that Harry was more than welcome to come over, and the brunet couldn’t help getting all giddy over it. Truth be told, Harry was hoping that he could get some kisses to control his joyful feeling as well. He wasted no time in getting ready to leave and driving to Eric’s home. 

The moment Harry set foot in Eric’s place he couldn’t stop talking. He was telling him all about what he was feeling, what he was thinking and how unbelievable everything felt. Harry couldn’t shut up about it, but Eric was gladly listening to it all with a smile, only guiding the younger man to sit with him on the sofa before he collapses from excitement by his door. 

“Oh my god, I still can’t believe it.” Harry said for what felt like the thousandth time already. “I didn’t think that—” 

He cut himself off as he couldn’t find the words again in his jumbled mess of happiness. 

“Did you see that? _Oh my god_ , did you see how it went right into it?!” 

Eric chuckled at Harry’s rhetorical question, hearing the same words and indignant questions escaping his hyperactive lips without a stop. 

“I did. I was there, Winksy.” He laughed, fondly observing how messy Harry’s clothes and hair were as the man clearly prepared himself in a rush to get to his house. 

Eric wasn’t playing when it happened, but he was around and couldn’t believe his eyes for a second either when Harry scored from that distance. Yet he always had faith in Harry’s ability despite what a lot of people said, so it wasn’t that hard to believe when it reached the net. In fact, sometimes he had more faith in Harry than Harry had in himself, but Eric tries to help him with that matter. 

“But did you actually _see_ it?! How did that really happen?! That was _so_ exciting!” 

“You did amazing, Winksy.” 

Eric’s words were honest yet this time more intimate and tender than the words of praise he had told Harry earlier in the dressing room after the match. He grabbed Harry’s wrist and pressed a kiss to his hand that had been clutching to the fabric of his own trousers in excitement. Harry got all giddy with the action and wouldn’t stop fidgeting in place. Harry has so much joy in his body that he doesn’t know what to do with all of it. Yet Eric has an idea. 

He moved closer to him on the sofa and started pressing kisses over his face and neck as Harry said his last words of excitement before starting to calm down as he was being soothed by Eric’s gentle lips on his skin. Harry giggled when Eric’s beard tickled sensitive skin on his neck but was pulled to a proper kiss, sweetly shutting him up for good. He smiled into the kiss and reached his fidgety hands to hold onto Eric as their kiss deepened. 

The kiss was starting to become more serious as they stopped smiling and their movements became slightly more heated, tongues dancing together in the brunet’s mouth. Eric parted from it to look at how Harry’s eyes that were previously beaming with excitement were starting to get hazier. He gently pushed Harry back to lay his back on the sofa and got on top of him, resuming their making out as he started to trail his hands over the smaller man’s body to tease his sensitive skin. Harry giggled again when Eric purposefully tickled his sides a bit in a playful manner just to see him squirm, but his chuckling started to die down once the blond removed his shirt. 

“Since you did a very good job today, I’m going to make you feel really good all night long tonight.” 

Harry blushed at Eric’s words, feeling the heat creeping over his face, and for the first time that day the brunet got completely still. 

“All night long?” He asked already hazily, confirming Eric’s promise. 

“Mhmm, you deserve it.” 

Harry gave him a smile but the type of excitement behind it was different now. 

Eric started pressing kisses down his neck until he reached his chest and teased his sensitive buds with his tongue for a while as he knew how much Harry enjoyed when he played with his nipples. Then he moved further down to his trousers, relishing to see how the brunet was already completely hard just as predicted. He pulled his trousers and underwear down then discarded them on the carpet in front of the sofa before resuming his attention to Harry’s now completely naked body. 

No matter how many times they’ve seen each other naked and done shameless things together, Harry would always get shy when exposed. Now it was no different as his face flushed and limbs slightly stiffened under Eric’s eyes. Eric pressed some more kisses around his skin to calm him for what he would do next. 

He reached his mouth to take Harry’s cock, slowly taking his few inches inside his wet warmth without any hardship as his member wasn’t very big even when hard. Harry’s breath hitched and he brought his hands to the back of Eric’s head as he closed his eyes, taking in the wonderful sensation. Eric worked slow on his shaft at first before gradually increasing the pace, also increasing the small sounds escaping the brunet’s lips in result. He fondled with his balls for a bit before trailing his hand further below. 

Harry opened his legs at that, one swinging over the sofa’s back, as Eric continued sucking him off. Eric slightly moved his mouth away from his member only to reach to his now exposed pink hole instead, giving it a few teasing licks before wetting it with spit and saliva. He made his own finger slick enough with saliva too before moving his mouth back to his cock to continue working him as he reached his index finger to his entrance. 

Eric slowly inserted the finger inside, feeling the silky walls inside Harry as the brunet moaned upon the intrusion combined with his cock being played with. His thighs started to lightly tremble as Eric started to work on his member and ass at the same time with the same pace. Eric let Harry grow a bit desperate and whiny before inserting a second finger, knowing that the man could take it like this and would appreciate it. 

Harry arched his back off the sofa this time, the rough feeling of Eric’s fingers intruding him due to the lack of lube was actually extremely pleasuring. Eric increased his movement on his cock and did the same to his fingers, putting it into him as if he was fucking the smaller man. Harry’s sounds grew louder and louder each time Eric quickened and deepened his movements on his sensitive parts that made him feel so good. 

Eric thrusted harshly and curled his fingers up, and as expected Harry moaned the loudest as his entire body stiffened then spasmed for a second as he came in his mouth, unconsciously moving his hips up as he reached his orgasm. Eric pulled his mouth back and ceased the teasing of his fingers, moving away as he observed the dishevelled appearance of Harry who was breathing heavily as he took in the first aftermath of the night. 

Harry took his time to catch his breath and Eric patiently waited for him to do so. The night was only starting after all and there was much more to come. However, much to Eric’s surprise, Harry sat up and was making his way to get on top of Eric, hinting the blond of what he was planning to do. 

“You don’t have to.” Eric commented softly. “It’s _your_ night, baby.” 

“But I want to.” Harry replied almost immediately, showing how he truly wanted to do this, to pleasure Eric too before he proceeded to pamper Harry further. 

Eric nodded in response, giving Harry the opportunity to follow with it since he wished for that. 

Harry carefully pushed Eric back so that he was the one lying on the sofa now. He started pressing kisses all over his neck, lightly biting but careful enough to not leave a mark. Harry removed his shirt with Eric’s help and pressed some more kisses over his sturdy chest and down his abs, even licking the skin over those hard muscles. Harry then reached for his trousers, appreciating the sight of Eric’s erection straining against it for a moment before tugging it out for him to take a proper look. 

Eric could see how Harry practically salivated at the sight, the brunet always enjoyed wrapping his lips around his cock, and now it was no different. Harry guided his member inside his mouth, slowly and carefully since Eric’s cock was harder to take. Eric moaned deeply, bringing one hand to take a grip of Harry’s short hair, not commanding but reassuring. It didn’t matter how many times they’ve done it; it was always a wonderful sensation. Harry started bobbing his head up and down, sharing eye contact with Eric the best that he could as he also focused on getting used to the length filling his mouth. 

He teasingly gave the tip of his member a harsh suck, earning another deep moan from Eric as he started to breathe heavily. Harry used it as motivation to take more into his mouth, reaching deeper and deeper until he couldn’t breathe anymore. Eric let out a groan this time, loving how his cock was filling Harry’s throat, something the brunet learnt with practice as he loved to play around with it. Harry lingered there the most that he could but moved away as his eyes teared up and he choked around the length, backing out to breathe for a bit. He didn’t take long to resume his movements though, reaching back to his cock almost immediately. 

Harry quickened the pace and let some drool escape his lips to make his member slicker, the sound of his movements becoming obscenely wet. Eric felt the familiar warmth and tightness pooling in his nether region as his cock started twitching in Harry’s mouth, feeling himself reach his high as the brunet never ceased his fast pace. Eric grunted and his grip on Harry’s hair tightened as he reached his peak, shooting his cum down his throat as Harry stilled his mouth with Eric’s cock seated deep inside, allowing Eric to feel wonderful as he came. 

Eric pulled Harry up for a calming kiss after the brunet swallowed everything that was given to him, both tasting the remnants of each other on their lips. They smiled with a relaxed expression on their faces, and Eric was quick to throw a grin, signalling to Harry that his promise was still standing. 

Harry’s golden night was only just beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aesthetic-football) to keep updated with my fics if you want!


End file.
